


Blog me this

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BTW, Blog!Au, Gen, M/M, Pidge is like, Prompt Fic, but not, it dosent care, its a prompt, klance, or they/them pronouns, the klance is optinal, u can give it her/she pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: A prompt I have written for any fic writers!





	Blog me this

_Prompt: Lance finds a device that lets him host a blog, on it, he shows aliens different techniques in ways that would help them, be it cooking tips he got from Hunk, patience techniques from Shiro, fighting from Keith, beauty from himself and Allura, and old jokes to tell from Coran. He goees by the name "Azul" and his slogan is "Dont wait for someone else to do it, do it yourself" He blows up quickly and fans are dying to meet him. During a meeting with a planet one of his followers recognize him, the King and Queen, upon realizing its him, agree to thr alliance immediately. Lance gets swarmed by fans and Voltron is confused. Afterwards, Lance explains that all the times the team thought he was getting dirty with an alien, he was actually handing out his blog for them to follow._

_"I just hate that these planets rely on us so much, they should atleast put up a decent fight until we get there. Its sad, and I wanted to do something about it" Keith is intriqued and checks out Lances blog, he perks up at all the helpful info, and Lance asks is Keith wants to join. The followers are intriqued to see the red paladin has joined, and soon enough, the rest of the paladins do too._

_So, a helpful blog run by Owner Lance, Co-Owner Keith, Proof-Reader Pidge, Web-Designer Hunk, Stylist Allura, Translator Coran, and Moderator Shiro. Its honestly great._

 


End file.
